


Time to Move Forward

by komaegi



Series: Fictober + Nanowrimo 2018 [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaegi/pseuds/komaegi
Summary: "Besides, you're gonna cut your hair, aren't you? Why don't you go and do that?""I'm not good… at that…""You're not?!""I'm really not…"Kuzuryuu was staring at him."What the fuck?""Yeah…"(Fictober Day 7: "No worries, we still have time")





	Time to Move Forward

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to write something post-sdr2. thanks. also rated t because of kuzuryuu's mouth

It's been a pretty difficult situation.

To wake up, finding out you're a monster, that you're a remnant of despair.

That's how they all felt.

They've all changed, that's what they could tell.

Owari's hair is longer than it was in the simulation.

Sonia looks… less princess-like.

Souda's hair is partially black, seemingly longer too. Seems like the hair dye is wearing out.

Kuzuryuu's eye… looks a lot like Enoshima's.

And him—

Hinata, if he even was Hinata, had longer hair and heterochromatic eyes.

How long… has it been?

How long has it been since they last recognized themselves?

A year or two? Three?

"So, who are you?"

He was asked.

"Who…? It's Hinata, isn't it?"

"Is it really Hinata, though?"

Souda answers, with a hint of confusion —and fear probably—

"It looks like half of him is Hinata-san, while the other is Kamukura Izuru."

"Relax. It's me."

He had answered, dumbfounded.

He's Hinata Hajime.

Kamukura Izuru is deep inside him, but he's still Hinata Hajime.

He's always Hinata Hajime.

Just regular talentless Hinata Hajime.

For the first time, he's proud of that.

He's never been more happier that he's just himself.

"Hold on. We can test that. Hinata, if that's really you, tell me what number I'm thinking of."

"Uh…"

Everyone was looking at him in anticipation.

"F-Fifteen…?"

How the hell is he supposed to know?

"Wrong. It was eighty-six. It's Hinata then."

"You idiot, how did you even think about that? How can we even trust you with something like that?"

Souda shrugged.

"I mean, isn't that Kamukura guy really talented? If it was him, he'd guess it correctly."

"That kinda makes sense."

Owari answered.

"Then, he's really Hinata…"

Everyone nodded.

"Well… confirmation is over. Now what?"

Everyone hums.

"We all look like a mess."

Hinata really thought that.

"So I think we should fix ourselves, before anything else."

"That is true…"

Sonia answered, pretty quietly.

"Well… I don't really mind. I've had my hair that long for a while, but I think I should loosen my body!"

"I only need to dye it."

And so, they seperated.

And that left both of them.

"Uh… isn't there anything you wanna fix—"

"Are you a fucking dumbass? What? Do I rip off one of my eyes?! That's fucking dangerous!"

"Uh… yeah… sure…"

Hinata isn't sure how to reply to Kuzuryuu's outburst.

"Besides, you're gonna cut your hair, aren't you? Why don't you go and do that?"

"I'm not good… at that…"

"You're not?!"

"I'm really not…"

Kuzuryuu was staring at him.

"What the fuck?"

"Yeah…"

There's a short pause.

"Then, I'll cut it for you."

"Huh? Are you… good at—"

"Don't ever underestimate me, shithead."

Kuzuryuu grinned.

"You know, I'm good at that sorta thing."

Hinata didn't bother to question why a yakuza would be good at that.

"Then, thank you."

"But don't ever tell a soul about it, or you're dead."

Hinata laughed nervously as they walked to his cottage.

He's curious but he values his life too much to ask.

A hairdressing yakuza, huh?

That's quite interesting.

"Then, sit there."

Hinata obeyed.

"That's a fuckton of hair."

Kuzuryuu ran his hand through Hinata's hair.

"Yeah. Seems annoying to me."

He'd probably keep tripping on it.

He's too used to short hair.

If it was Kamukura, it would've been easier.

But he's not the talented Kamukura Izuru.

Just Hinata Hajime.

He hears the sound of the scissors.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"What?"

"Cutting my hair. Even though your right eye isn't functional."

"Pfft. You don't need two eyes to do something that simple."

"I see…"

They both don't talk for a minute.

"Y'know… the problem isn't whether I have two eyes or not, I just have her eyes. It makes me wanna rip it off."

Yeah, her…

Enoshima Junko.

The one who they had pledged loyalty to.

"Maybe we could remove it. Once Tsumiki wakes up."

"Or maybe they could send someone from the future foundation. Didn't they say lots of them are former Hope's Peak students?"

"Right…"

His hair is getting shorter.

"Y'know… it's just a secret between me and you, but I'm worried about everyone else."

"You mean the comatose?"

"Not just these guys, the rest, you too."

His hair is getting shorter, it barely reaches his back.

"Our comatose classmates, too. Who knows if they're ever gonna wake up. Maybe they wouldn't make it."

"What do you mean?"

"Y'know about Nidai and Komaeda, don't you? These two don't really have a good health. I hate to admit that I'm worried about that bastard but…"

Kuzuryuu sighs.

"He's still our classmate, y'know? No matter how much of a piece of shit he can be."

And his hair keeps falling, piling up on the floor.

"And Peko. I really never thought she'd do that for my sake—"

"Hey, Kuzuryuu."

His hair is already back to how it used to be.

"I know it's tough. Everything is tough."

Hinata laughs awkwardly.

"I mean, it's been a long trip. I never thought I'd be someone like Kamukura Izuru. I never thought I'd help Enoshima to destroy the world."

He's not sure of his words.

Despite that, he puts on a confident smile, and turns around.

"No worries, we still have time. To fix our mistakes and to heal, for everyone to wake up. It won't happen at the same time, but it'll happen."

His voice doesn't crack.

"We still have a long time."

Kuzuryuu puts on a smirk.

"Huh… you might be talentless but you sure got a way with words."

"It's not much. And, thank you, Kuzuryuu. It really looks like it was before."

"Well… all you need now is contacts."

"What? No, my eyes are cooler that way, aren't they?"

"Shut up. But it's kinda true, I guess."

Hinata laughs.

"Well… see you later. Getting kinda tired."

"Yeah. See you around."

"And don't tell a fucking soul, unless you want me to send people after you."

"Of course. It's our secret."

As Kuzuryuu leaves, Hinata throws himself on the bed.

He looks at the pile of long hair strands and smiles.

Certainly, all of them have time to move forward.


End file.
